Born to Die
by LiveLaughLove72
Summary: Klaus finds Caroline crying over losing her friends from being with him. To solve the problem, she decides to throw a party so everyone can get to know him the way she knows him. It doesn't end well... Lots of fluff, emotional Caroline, and adorable Klaus! One-shot. Rated M for language and some minor sexual content and references.


**Hey guys, this is just a cut little one-shot that came to me a few days ago! Okay, well, it isn't very little, but it's extremely cute! The Klayley thing and the whole Silas/Cure scenario haven't happened, but Elena is still a vampire. Mentions of Delena, Beremy, and I suppose if you took it a certain way, there is a Steroline part. If there are any complaints, please let me know in the reviews, but remember that I can't make everyone happy. Just to warn you, Caroline is _very_ emotional in this fic. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus heard the soft weeping from downstairs. At first, he thought he was just hearing things, but then it got louder and louder. Rushing up the steps, he found Caroline curled up in their bed soaking the cream-colored sheets with her tears. He strode over to her side and reached his hand up to caress the side of her face. She opened her eyes, red and puffy from the crying, to stare into his. Once again, her face crumpled and she let out little sobs.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked, concerned. Sitting down next to her, he cuddled her in his arms, allowing her tears to ruin his expensive shirt. Stroking her soft blonde locks, he whispered, "Shh," in her ear comfortingly. Genuinely worried for the girl he loved, Klaus flipped through his recent memories, attempting to figure out if it was something he did.

Caroline sniffled, closing her eyes. "It's just," she whispered, her voice thick from the waterworks, "everyone hates me now." Her sobs racked her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. Klaus held her even tighter, frowning. What did she mean by that? How could anyone hate this beautiful woman? This sweet, compassionate, confident vampire? He certainly couldn't.

"Oh, love, I don't hate you. How could you say that?"

She curled her perfectly manicured hand into a fist and pounded his chest weakly. "It's not you," she wailed. "It's Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt! Even Damon wants me dead." She climbed onto Klaus and embraced him, burying her face in his neck. The sweet smell of him that she had come to know so well slowed down the tears, but they did not stop coming.

Klaus didn't know what to say, but at least now he understood. Her friends hated her because she was with him. The mass murderer, the bad guy, the evil villain. Their spiteful words didn't mean anything to him since the feeling of hatred was mutual to most of them. But it meant so much to Caroline. He wrapped his arms around her shivering form and said, "I can't be everything you want me to be, Caroline. I can't just go hang out with Jeremy and Matt at the Mystic Grill. What do you want me to do? I am not that guy."

She sighed. "I know, Klaus. I'm not asking you to do that." She pulled away and met his gaze. Her face was beat red and black smears of mascara streaked down her face, following the trail of her tears. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and Klaus swore he saw the light bulb flicker to life in her head. Her pouted lips spread into a grin, and he felt some sort of fear from what she had in mind.

"What are you thinking, love?" he inquired, nervous.

She giggled like a child and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh my gosh, this is perfect!" Crawling out of bed, she danced over to the door and opened it up wide to reveal her walk-in closet. As she searched through the racks of expensive, beautiful clothing, she mumbled, "I have to figure out what to wear..."

He groaned out loud. She was picking out something to wear? God, she must have some awful, torturous plan working itself together in the mechanisms of her brain. Caroline came out, holding up a short, deep blue, strapless sundress in one hand, and a black mini-skirt with a sexy red top in the other. "Which one?" she asked Klaus, and he rolled his eyes, a dimpled smile appearing on his face, amused.

Gracefully, Klaus got out of bed and strolled over to her, cupping Caroline's face in his hands. "I think you'd look ravishing in anything," he answered, placing a soft kiss on her plump, pink lips. After releasing her, he begged, "Now, will you please tell me what the bloody hell you've planned for the night?"

She grinned wickedly at him, an evil glint in her eye. "We're throwing a party tonight." Examining the two outfits, she finally decided on the dress and hung the ensemble back up in her enormous closet. "At the Mystic Grill," she explained. "We'll invite everyone and let them see how much of a sweet and sensitive Original hybrid you are."

He placed his strong hands on her waist and raised his eyebrows at her. "You really think that one night of mingling with a bunch of hormonal teens is going to put me in their good graces after I killed most of their friends and family?" He chuckled at the bizarre scenario, internally praying that she would change her mind. Couldn't they just stay in here for the day? Worry about this some other time? Maybe never?

Caroline held his face in her hands and inched closer to his face. "Well, it will bring them one step closer!" she laughed and gave Klaus a quick kiss. The feeling of her lips on his still sent him to another world. Her laugh was like a melody to his ears, and every time she smiled, his whole world lit up. This woman would be the death of him, Klaus was sure of it. He would do anything for her.

Except this.

He stuck out his lower lip in a pout and flopped down on the bed. Crossing his arms, he sighed in despair. Hearing her giggle, he tried to keep the smile off his face. "I can't believe your making me do this."

"Well, believe it, 'cause it's happening," she responded, walking out of her closet clad in the sundress. It accentuated every curve perfectly, and in the few seconds she had been in there, she'd fixed her make-up. Caroline was the spitting image of perfection. "Well, how do I look?" she asked, twirling so Klaus could see every feature of the dress. He knew there was no getting out of this, and if she was wearing that dress, he didn't really want there to be.

Klaus's lips spread into a dimpled grin and she smiled back. "Like I could throw you in my bed and never let you leave," he answered simply. She threw back her head in laughter and shimmied over to him, sitting in his lap. Placing a soft, sensual kiss on his lips, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. As she pulled away all too soon, he frowned in disappointment.

"There will be time for that later." she answered his unasked question, climbing out of his lap. "Now, go find something nice to wear, Klaus, and I'll call up my friends. This party is going to be legendary!"

Klaus jumped up and sauntered into the bathroom, turning on the water for his shower. He was losing his edge. This blonde baby vampire was controlling the big bad Original. How sad. Although he'd meant it as a joke, he realized then that Caroline really would be the death of him.

* * *

Caroline had been correct. The party was legendary. The couple had rented out the entire Mystic Grill, and half the town was there. People were dancing all around, chugging alcohol, and the dance music was blasting. Everyone thought the party was the most fun thing to happen in the devastated town all year, except for Klaus, of course.

He stood in the corner, leaning back against the wall and drinking beer from a cup that he had found sitting on a table. The awful "music" had his head pounding, although that was probably thanks to the alcohol as well. Caroline had ditched him a while ago, inviting people inside, mingling with the crowd. He'd spent his time pouting in a corner. Like a baby. Yep, definitely losing his edge.

Elena, Bonnie, and all the other supernatural magnets had yet to show up. This made Caroline grumpy, too. They had promised to be here and to give Klaus a chance. Even he had to admit that was a shocker. They were probably just doing it to make Caroline happy, but he didn't really care. Staring with glossy eyes into the glass as he sloshed the golden liquid around, he tried to wrap his head around the notion of being friends with Matt or Bonnie. No, that would not happen. Stefan, yes he could deal with that, but only Ripper Stefan. Humanity Stefan was such a bore.

Klaus's blonde baby vampire came out of nowhere, her hair in perfect ringlets swinging as she walked. He raised his glass to her in a hello. She sighed and embraced him, burying her face in his leather jacket. "They're not here, baby," she stated, and he could hear the tears building up from the sound of her voice.

"Do I get the pleasure of saying I told you so?" he slurred in drunken speech.

She gasped in hurt and pushed him away from her. His head hit the back of the wall with a thud and he mumbled an "Ow". "You're an ass!" she exclaimed and reached up to wipe away the tears rolling down her face. Immediately, Klaus felt sorry for what he said and wrapped her up in his arms once again. She resisted at first, but then finally gave in to his warm hug.

"Sorry, love, I'm drunk," he mumbled, swinging them from side to side. "I know that's not an excuse. I apologize for my rude behavior."

Caroline looked up at him and a watery smile formed on her face. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Feeling a sudden surge of energy, he grasped his lover's hand and headed out to where the rest of the crowd was prancing around. "You don't need your friends to have fun, Caroline!" he shouted over the music, knowing that he didn't need to, for they did have vampiric hearing. This was not the real Klaus, but he wanted to make the woman he loved happy. So, he lead her into the middle of the crowd and twirled her around, showing her all kinds of dance moves that no one knew he had. She laughed and laughed as they spun around.

While they were dancing, they were not aware that Elena and the rest of the crew had entered the Mystic Grill. She couldn't help but smile as her friend twirled around on the dance floor, giggling in delight. Damon, his arm wrapped around the brunette's waist, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't trust that. He killed your aunt, Elena." She pursed her lips and nodded sternly, staring at the happy couple.

She knew that this fact was true. Yet Klaus made Caroline happy. He showed her love and affection in a way that Tyler and Matt never had. Plus, Damon had not been any better. He had killed Lexi, Jeremy, Alaric, hell, he even had Mr. Tanner's blood on his hands! Of course, two of those people had special rings to bring them back to life, but that wasn't the point. The point was that deep down, Damon was a good guy, and Elena saw something in him that others didn't. She loved him for who he was. Maybe Caroline saw that same thing in Klaus. Deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down, maybe he was a good person.

A slow song started playing from the speakers, and Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline. Their foreheads touching, they closed their eyes and swayed contently to the music. Although every instinct the doppelganger had about Klaus told her that this was wrong, the smile on Caroline's face made her grateful that she had such a wonderful love. That she had someone to make her happy.

Elena jogged over to the couple, pushing through the crowd, and tapped on Caroline's shoulder. She turned around, and a gleeful smile appeared on her face. "You're here!" she exclaimed. "I knew you'd show up!" Jumping up and down, she squeezed Elena tight in a hug.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied.

Damon and Stefan followed the girl like lost puppy dogs. They glared daggers at Klaus, and Elena joined them half-heartedly. "Hello, Klaus," Damon greeted him. "Nice party."

Klaus nodded at the raven haired vampire and grabbed Caroline's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She smiled up at him in delight. "Thank this woman," he responded, gesturing toward the blonde beauty. "It was all her idea."

Stefan stepped closer to the hybrid until their faces were inches apart. "Just so you know, Klaus, I don't trust you. None of us do. So why don't you get the hell out of Mystic Falls and leave the girl alone. You know it's what's best for her."

Elena started, "Stef-"

"No, Elena," he interrupted, not taking his eyes off of Klaus's. "I will not stand idly by while this dick destroys your best friend."

Klaus chuckled in response and stepped back, letting go of his lover's hand. He put his hands together as if he was praying and raised them to his lips, laughing. "You see," he began, "I'm not the good guy. But then again, neither are you. Must I remind Elena of the time you drank from her neck? Or when you threatened to crash the car with her inside off Wickery Bridge and turn her into one of the undead?"

"You compelled me to drink from her, and I wasn't really going to kill her. I did it to get back at you."

"Do you truly believe that really justifies your actions?"

Caroline went to stand in front of Klaus, glaring at Stefan. "Look, guys, this is enough. Can't we please just bury the hatchet?"

"Even after he's killed so many people?"

She squinted her eyes and snapped, "So have you. We've all taken a life or two. We're _vampires_."

Klaus pursed his lips, knowing that this was not her. She was just angry with them and he wouldn't let her lose her friends over him. He couldn't make her choose. That would be unfair and cruel, and he knew far too well whom she would pick. He didn't want her to leave him. "Caroline, love, just let it go. It isn't really a big deal."

"Yes, it is, Klaus," she stated without turning around. "We have all killed, and yet you guys blame him for every single thing that has gone wrong. He makes me happy. He loves me, and damn me to Hell, but I love him, too. Isn't that enough? Isn't the simple fact that I am head over heels in love with the man standing before you enough to give him a chance? Because if not," she raised her arm pointing at the exit, "then there's the door."

Stefan gave her a curt nod and spun on his heels, strolling over to the door. He exited the Mystic Grill without giving it a second's thought. Damon followed him, which didn't surprise Klaus or Caroline. Elena grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "I'm sorry, but it's going to take me a long time to forgive him for all he's done. I know that you love him, but I don't trust him. I'm not sure I ever will." With that, she did exactly as the Salvatores had.

Bonnie and Jeremy came up to the couple, the witch just shaking her head. "You know I'd support you through anything," she replied. "But not this. He's too dangerous and he's cost us too much. I refuse to forgive him." She and Jeremy left, Matt being the only friend she had remaining. Without a word to her, he followed the crowd, leaving Caroline friendless.

She rushed over and stopped the dance music, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "Party's over!" she yelled. "Everyone, get out! NOW!"

They all scrambled out the door, frightened and confused. Klaus stood by the door and waved to everyone with a fake smile. "Hope you had a lovely time," he lied. The expression on his face was stern and fury was brewing inside him. How could those bastards leave Caroline? Why would anyone act like that? He knew that there was no chance that they would ever forgive him, and he was thankful for that. But they hadn't had the decency to put up with him for their best friend's sake? Like she had said, they'd all killed. And now they just broke Caroline's heart.

Once all the guests had left, the blonde vampire fell to the floor and held her head in her hands. She sobbed uncontrollably, the loudest he had ever heard her cry. He tip-toed over to her and sat down beside her crumpled body. She laid down with her head in his lap and continued to bawl. Hating the fact that there was nothing he could do, he continued to stroke her soft curly hair. Every once in a while, he leaned down to place a kiss on her temple. They just sat there, her in his arms as she wept.

This was one hell of a night.

* * *

About an hour later, the couple found themselves cleaning up after the lame party they had thrown. Tossing empty cups into trash bags, bolting the ones that weren't. The place was a disaster, and since they had rented it out for the night, it was their duty to tidy up their mess. Sometimes, Caroline would let out small whimpers or sniffles, but otherwise she was done crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, lower lip still quivering. He had just wanted to sit there with her, but she couldn't take it anymore and just started cleaning. Klaus followed suit, thinking the space may be good for her.

Suddenly, they crashed into each other, not paying attention to their surroundings. Caroline's trash bag fell on the floor, contents spilling all over the place. She looked up at him and giggled. Crouching down on the floor, she attempted to grab everything. Klaus leaned down to help, chuckling at the incident. At one point, they reached for the same cup, their hands touching, sending an electric shock up both of their arms.

Without warning, Caroline practically jumped him right then and there, She threw herself over him, both falling to the floor, Before Klaus could say a word or even breathe, she attacked his mouth with hers, silencing him effectively. Of course, the hybrid was pleasantly surprised and kissed back. But her kisses became urgent and forceful, until she was scrambling to take off his leather jacket.

"No, Caroline," he mumbled against her soft, luscious lips. Immediately, she pulled away with a hurt expression.

She panted, "Why not?"

"Do you really think this low of me? On the floor of the Mystic Grill?" he chuckled. She sat up and put her head between her knees in shame. This was ridiculous. What was she thinking?

Klaus pursed his lips, sat up as well, and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "That's not it, love," he explained. "I just don't think you actually want this right now. I believe you're hurt, and you're acting out. You just want to feel like someone's there for you." He lifted her head with his hand, gazing into her blue eyes. "I am here for you, but this is not the answer to your problems."

"Do you love me, Klaus?" she inquired as soon as he finished his sentence.

His jaw dropped and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course I do, you know that. Caroline, I'm madly in love with you. Why would you even ask such a silly question?"

She sighed and leaned into his chest, forcing him to put his arms around her. "I don't know."

"This is because of your friends, isn't it?"

"They...made me think. About us, I mean. What if...," she trailed off, "what if they're right?"

"Right about what, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned, his face pinching up with hurt.

"That this isn't going to work. You'll hurt me, destroy me. Would you ever do that?"

He put his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "Please, love, you know I would never hurt you. I love you. But, I know that you love your friends." He grabbed her upper arms and lifted her off his chest, staring her dead in the eyes. "If this is too much for you, I understand. I will not make you choose me or your friends."

Her mouth popped open and she grabbed his hand, placing it on her chest, where her heart was. "I know you don't feel anything," Caroline said. "But when you touch me, I swear, my heart comes to life. I can feel it beat. You're the one that makes me feel alive. My friends will come around, I know they will. It will take time. But this," she whispered, "this is what I need. This is why I love you. I will not apologize to anyone for it, because I know that this was meant to be. You are the love of my life and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I love you, Klaus. So much."

Klaus nodded, words unable to form on his lips. Every time she told him that she loved him, he could feel his heart beat, too. It was an extraordinary thing, for someone as cold as him to have the ability to love. This woman, this vampire, he truly adored. It was almost like he was human again. Innocent, oblivious to the world around him. That was what he missed. Sometimes, he longed for the simple pleasures mortality had to offer. But it was times like this, when he could look into her blue eyes and know that this girl was really his forever, that made him enjoy immortality.

Her eyes fluttered closed and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her pink lips. They both moved in synch , the gentle sweetness of it making the butterflies in her stomach bounce around. She reached up and held his head in her hands, sitting up on her knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly, he had her pinned against the wall, and she let out a breathless laugh.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested.

He frowned. "What about the mess?"

"Who cares?" she asked. "I think this is more important."

He threw back his head and laughed aloud, the beautiful sound making her breath catch in her throat. The chime of his laugh always had that effect on her. "How about this?" He flashed over to the speakers and found a song on her iPod, the melody echoing through the empty room. She recognized the song as "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey.

Klaus put out his hand, and a smile formed on her face. She grabbed his hand, and he twirled her until she ran into him. Placing one hand on the small of her back and grasping her's with the other one, they began to sway slowly, surrounded by the aftermath of the party.

_Don't make me sad  
__Don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough  
And the road gets tough  
I don't know why_

"Do you think love is enough for us, Klaus?" Caroline asked, truly curious.

"Yes, I do."

"I am so happy I have you," she admitted, blushing, and buried her face in his chest.

He kissed her head, her blonde hair tickling his lips. "The feeling's mutual," he chuckled.

She laughed at his confession and closed her eyes, listening to the music. They really were born to die, become vampires, fall in love. They were each other's destiny. She loved him, he loved her, and that's all they really needed. Klaus had never really believed in all that cheesy stuff, but this was true. He had never felt anything like it, and neither did Caroline. Swaying to the song, they both knew that this would last forever. She was his, he was hers, and that would never change. Every rough patch, they would endure and make it through. This love would last an eternity.

Always & Forever.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I love Lana Del Rey, and I was listening to that song as I was writing the fanfic. I know Klaus is unrealistically fluffy, but I wanted fluff. :) I think Klausy Klaus is adorable. Anyways, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome, and please read my story Her Dark Sides. It's another Klaroline fic. Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it!**

**-Raina**


End file.
